To Mercy, Pity, Peace and Love
by PetitJ
Summary: Lisbon tiene una petición muy importante para alguien después de seis meses sin saber de Jane. Escena alternativa previa a The Crimson Hat. R


Hola mis lectores! Después de un buen tiempo sin subir nada, aquí les traigo el fic que escribí para el challenge del foro de The Mentalist en español. Es una escena alternativa ubicada entre red Rover, Red Rover y The Crimson Hat.

Tal como siempre, estaba insegura de escribirlo, porque es algo diferente a lo que siempre escribo, pero tomando en cuenta que tuvo buena aceptación en el challenge ya no tengo más miedo de subirlo.

En fin, acá les va. Ojalá les guste

Disclaimer : The Mentalist no me pertenece y con todas las deudas que tengo dudo que algún día logre ser mío xD

* * *

**To Mercy, Pity, Peace and Love**

_"To Mercy, Pity, Peace and Love_

_All pray in their distress_

_And to these virtues of delight_

_Return their thankfulness"_

William Blake- The Divine Image

-Aquí estoy de nuevo, tomándome otro tiempo personal para venir aquí y hablar contigo. Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en cuántos de esos me he tomado en este último tiempo. Prefiero dejarlo así. Si me detengo a pensar en ello creo que me enfureceré más con él y eso ya es mucho decir…"

Lisbon dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos para cruzar miradas con el Cristo pintado en el altar de la iglesia, con la esperanza de encontrar allí algo de consuelo. Sin embargo, como venía ocurriendo en las últimas semanas, la sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad se demoraba más y más en llegar.

"-Bueno, ya sabes por qué estoy aquí- continuó hablando para sí misma-. O más bien, por quién. Debes estar harto de escucharme pidiendo por alguien que ni siquiera se molesta en creer en ti, pero no puedo evitarlo. Han pasado seis meses, medio año, desde que tuvo esa crisis emocional y no supe más de él. "

"Supongo que me viste aquel día conduciendo después del trabajo hacia su motel tal como le prometí para sólo darme cuenta que sus cosas ya no estaban allí, que había entregado sus llaves del cuarto a la recepción horas atrás y que su auto ya no estaba en ninguna parte del estacionamiento. Se había ido sin despedirse, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de dejar una nota. De nuevo lo siento por todas las maldiciones que lancé al aire esa noche y por todas aquellas que dije después al notar que no contestaba su móvil y cuando noté que su buzón de voz ya no tenía más espacio para recibir mis mensajes, rogándole prácticamente que se pusiera en contacto conmigo para poder solucionar todo este desastre."

"Recuerdo que recé mucho por él en ese entonces, a pesar del enfado. Sabía que no estaba bien, que Red John había jugado bien sus cartas esta vez y que al fin había llegado a su límite. Siempre me preocupa que haga una locura, después de todo es Jane, pero en ese estado temía que hiciera algo que le costara libertad o, peor aún, su vida. Creo que te pedía más que nada que me dejaras saber donde estaba, para hacer control de daños antes que ocurriera una tragedia. Pero para mi mala suerte, nada ocurrió. Nadie sabía dónde estaba y lo más triste es que a muchos no parecía importarles. Ese idiota ¿Por qué se había tenido que ganar tantos enemigos?"

"Las semanas pasaron y él seguía en mis plegarias, aunque ya no pedía que se pusiera en contacto conmigo. Obviamente o no estaba en condiciones para hablar conmigo o simplemente no quería. Cualquiera de las dos opciones no me importaban si al menos sabía que estaba bien y seguro. Por eso decidí enfocarme en que si yo no estaba ahí para ayudarlo, que al menos tuviera buen juicio y se alejara de los problemas.

_Que cierre el maldito pico de vez en cuando_

_Que no sea un idiota_

_Que no provoque a la gente equivocada_

_Que Red John no se aproveche de su situación y acabara de una vez con él_

Eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Claro que después vinieron tiempos muy oscuros para mí y era yo la que pronto iba a necesitar de tu auxilio. No era que lo hubiese olvidado ni menos que ya no me importara. No, te necesitaba porque mis fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Todo este asunto me estaba carcomiendo por dentro."

"Por fuera aparentaba ser prácticamente la misma, pero los que me conocían bien sabían que algo andaba mal y quién era el culpable de eso.

No podía soportarlo. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que seguir adelante, porque yo ya no sabía si volvería. Yo ya no sabía incluso si volvería a saber de él en lo que me restaba de vida.

Tenía entonces que dejar de pedir favores a mis contactos para conseguir información de su paradero.

Tenía que dejar de preguntar en los hospitales y en las morgues cada tanto por si había una persona con su descripción en sus registros.

Tenía que comenzar a dormir otra vez.

Comenzar a comer otra vez tampoco era mala idea.

También dejar de llorar cuando ya no soportaba más, aunque me avergüence admitirlo.

Tenía que seguir con mi vida.

Te agradezco que Tú fuiste de gran ayuda, porque de alguna manera logré retomar poco a poco el control de mí misma. Al menos lo suficiente como para que mi dolor pasara más desapercibido para los demás e incluso a veces para mí misma."

"No obstante, la incertidumbre y la tristeza siguen palpitando aquí en el fondo de mi mente y eso es lo que me ha traído aquí tantas veces en el último mes. De alguna manera, rezar en la comodidad de mi casa o sostener la cruz de mi madre entre mis dedos cuando siento que ya no puedo aguantar más, ya no tiene efecto. Tengo que venir aquí para calmarme y volver a enfrentar al mundo. Tengo que venir aquí para contener toda la mierda que pasa por mi cabeza gracias a él y ambos sabemos que las cosas no pueden seguir así…"

Lisbon bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos, sin poder creer lo que iba a pedir. Sus ojos se humedecieron pensando en los extremos a los que había llegado. Ella, una devota cristiana a punto de pedir algo que a sus ojos rozaba en el sacrilegio.

"-Siento que le estoy pidiendo a la persona equivocada, pero eres Tú quien sigue trayendo a mí la esperanza de que volverá un día de estos y ya no la quiero. Quiero saber si puedo resignarme y comenzar a pensar como el resto del mundo: que al fin se ha cansado de todo y todos que nos ha dejado para siempre. Cuídalo, protégelo, pero ya no puedo seguir sin saber. Dime, por favor, si es acaso hora de rendirme…"

Dio un respingo al sentir cómo su teléfono sonaba en su chaqueta, interrumpiendo su rezo.

A pesar de que era de noche y la iglesia estaba prácticamente vacía, la madre que estaba sentada unos asientos más atrás que ella le dio pegó una mirada llena de reproche que la hizo sentirse otra vez como una alumna de colegio católico metida en problemas. Rápidamente salió del lugar y recobrando un poco la compostura que había perdido allí adentro, contestó el teléfono:

-Hey, Teresa. Es Pat.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás Pat?- respondió aliviada de que fuese su amiga forense. Al menos con ella no era necesario que fingiera más de lo necesario que estaba bien.

-Estoy en camino a la estación de trenes de Sacramento. Por eso te llamo. Me acaba de contactar el D.A avisándome que acaban de encontrar un John Doe cerca de un basurero. Quieren que tu equipo comience a trabajar en el caso dadas las circunstancias en las que fue encontrado el cuerpo, sobre todo el rostro…

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma. Te envío la dirección de inmediato ¿En cuánto puedes llegar? ¿Estás en tu apartamento?

-Así es- mintió descaradamente. Apreciaba a Pat, pero de ninguna manera le diría dónde estaba en realidad ni menos por qué- Estoy en quince minutos. Llamaré a los demás.

-Está bien. Nos vemos entonces. Hace tiempo que no trabajamos en un caso ¿no? Me he preguntando en cómo estás sobre todo con todo lo que ha ocurrido con Jane…

-Sí, pero nos la estamos arreglando sin él de cualquier forma- respondió Lisbon, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta que se formaba siempre que alguien mencionaba a Jane.

-Sí, pero no me refería a eso…

-¿Ah?- preguntó extrañada, pero Pat parecía ocupada al otro lado de la línea indicándole a los forenses qué hacer. Se despidió de ella rápidamente y colgó. A los pocos segundos, llegó un texto con la dirección de la escena del crimen.

Lisbon miró por unos segundos el aparato en sus manos y preguntándose qué rayos había querido decir con eso. Siendo sincera, probablemente era nada. No era la primera vez que su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas como esa.

Tomó entre sus dedos la cruz que pendía de su cuello y le dio una última mirada a la iglesia a sus espaldas antes de dirigirse a su camioneta. Venir allí había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Por alguna razón y ahora más que nunca sentía más esperanzas de saber de una buena vez qué había sucedido con su desaparecido consultante.

* * *

Les gustó? Lo odiaron?

Please lean y déjenme una de esas hermosas reviews que tanto me alegran la vida :D


End file.
